Simplify the following expression: ${-9(19+7k)-6(-k-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-9(}\gray{19+7k}{)} - 6(-k-2) $ $ {-171-63k} - 6(-k-2) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -171-63k {-6(}\gray{-k-2}{)} $ $ -171-63k + {6k+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-63k + 6k} {-171 + 12}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-57k} {-171 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-57k} {-159}$ The simplified expression is $-57k-159$